A lighting fixture for a vehicle which uses a light emitting diode (LED) as a light source and performs light distribution of light of an LED using a light guide is disclosed in Patent Literature 1 (referenced below). FIG. 7 is a vertical-sectional view of a configuration of the lighting fixture for a vehicle. As illustrated in FIG. 7, a light emitting element 100a of a light source 100 is disposed upwardly with respect to a vehicle, and a light guide 102 is disposed above the light source 100. The light guide 102 is composed of an incident face 104 which is positioned on a lower side of a vehicle and through which light from the light source 100 advances inside the light guide 102, a reflecting face 106 which is positioned on a more rearward side of the vehicle and which reflects light advanced inside through the incident face 104 forward of the vehicle, and an exit face 108 which is positioned on a more frontward side of the vehicle and which emits light reflected by the reflecting face outside the light guide 102.